


Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅵ》

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *青楼设定
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo





	Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅵ》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。

临江楼临江而建，虽说是座青楼，可地段繁华，楼边几十步又是河堤，大小节日也是个赏灯看烟花的好去处，连七夕节日也免不得往来熙攘。

侍女敲门敲了有些时候，说是哪家公子哪家少爷送了礼物来，妈妈催着他换了衣服去见。

金英韩里衣也没穿，只披着件大红的外衫，扯了腰带松松地系着，伏在窗边远远看着江边来来往往的夫人小姐放花灯，连烟杆也抛在一边，这会儿实在懒得起身，索性拒了几位恩客，连送来的礼物也一并退了回去，推脱说是前几日受凉，今日身子还没好，不方便见客。

没多一会儿敲门声又起，侍女一把黄莺似的嗓子脆生生的，说起话来细软婉转，平日里相当讨金英韩喜欢，这会儿连半个称呼都没叫完，金英韩就先恼了。

“不见！”

话音未落，门就被推了开，冷风硬生生吹了他一个哆嗦，金英韩气急，撑着身子回头要骂，却见郑技孝拎着一个小盒正抬步往屋里走。

郑技孝看着他有些僵住的表情，不免觉得有些好笑，在榻边的矮桌上搁了木盒，便径直坐到了他身边去。

金英韩轻哼了一声，拈着没燃的烟杆又懒洋洋地伏回窗前。

“说了不见了。”

“那是要赶我走了？”郑技孝坐下来，指尖搁在腿上有一下没一下地敲，“亏我特地给你带了姜糖来，前些日子要吃，这会儿又不要了？”

“好像你带来妈妈就许我吃了似的。”金英韩嗔怪似的回头轻飘飘瞥了他一眼，“我还不是连点味儿也尝不着，全便宜别人了。”

郑技孝闻言便要伸手去捏他后颈，又被金英韩笑着躲了开，动作大了连烟杆也掉在了一边，本就松垮的带子更是直接散了开，外衫只险险能半遮着底下赤裸白净的身子。

金英韩也不去拢，只撑着榻跪坐起来，伸手要去摸烟杆。

郑技孝捏了块糖含在口里，看着他燃了烟，又倾身过去，伸手抬着他下巴吻他。

金英韩拈着烟杆不好动作，只半仰着头张了口去含他舌尖，那一块小小的姜糖被津液化了开，顺着唇舌交缠也渡进他口中，些微的辣被浓重的甜裹着缠上喉咙，让他忍不住轻轻喘了声。

“尝着了？”

郑技孝放过他唇齿，看着他舌尖舔过满是晶亮水光的丰润嘴唇，伸手覆上他染了些薄红的面颊，直到金英韩勾起唇角慢慢笑了起来，偏过头去在他掌心轻蹭了下。

一瞬间恍神的功夫，金英韩就伸手按着他肩膀把人推在了榻上，大红衣衫从半边肩头滑了下来，衬的那片白生生的皮肤莹润如玉。金英韩把烟杆随手搁上窗台，含了口烟俯身去吻他。

烟气挡了视线，连那片红也朦胧着，郑技孝尝着他唇舌间那点甜，伸手拢着他肩，指腹在瘦削的肩背上慢慢摩挲着。

金英韩气息有些不稳了，只得轻声喘着去含他下唇，咬着那一点皮肉用牙尖慢慢磨。

大红的外衫早什么也遮不住，莹白的温热身体贴着衣裳，金英韩偏还要慢慢抬起腰，前后蹭着他下身，郑技孝身下也不比他好多少，热烫的一团隔着几层布料抵着他腿根。

郑技孝拢着他肩膀的手顺着背一点点滑下去，扶住纤细腰肢的时候金英韩却撑着他肩膀支起了身子，指尖顺着他肩颈往下滑到胸口，又蹭到他腹上慢慢绕着圈。

扯开衣带的时候郑技孝配合地抬腰褪去衣衫，这一抬下半身也贴了上去，金英韩小声惊叫，险些腿一软跌坐下去，掌心撑着他小腹稳住身子，红着耳尖没什么力道地瞪了他一眼，伸手从矮桌上随便摸了罐脂膏下来，挖了一块便伸手往自己身后探。

中午刚清理过的后穴还湿软着，探进两根手指也没花多少力气，微凉的脂膏被湿热融化，内里绞紧了手指，连手指开合的动作也带出些水声，金英韩咬着嘴唇，探了第三根手指。

被撑开的感觉不算好受，金英韩尽量开拓着紧致的内壁，不经意间碰到的敏感点让他惊叫出声，酥麻快感直窜了上去，膝盖软的在他身上跪不住，跌坐在郑技孝大腿上。

金英韩也懒得再做下去，任由郑技孝扶着他腰把他抱起来些，金英韩伸手拢着他身下早硬挺的一根，指尖抚弄过两颗囊袋和热烫的柱身，找了位置慢慢坐了下去。

做的不够完全的前戏让进入多少有些困难，金英韩咬住了嘴唇，强忍着穴肉被撑开的胀痛，硬生生坐到了底。

被紧致穴肉完全包裹吮吸的快感让郑技孝长叹一声，金英韩撑着身子艰难地喘息着，被彻底填满的感觉涨的他难受，几乎能感觉到脉络和跳动的脉搏，不由自主地收紧了后穴，被郑技孝掐着腰退出来些，又全根撞了进去，胀大的顶端蹭过敏感处，又径直抵上了他内里近乎最深的那处，逼出金英韩一声惊喘，金英韩被激的眼角媚红着去瞪他，缓了半晌，没好气地伸手去掐了下他腰。

金英韩艰难地平复着急促的呼吸，伸手撑着身体自己一点点动作起来。

金英韩起伏的动作很大，每每抬起腰臀让性器退到穴口，只含着圆润的顶端，又很快地坐下去把性器整根吃到底，也不管自己喘成了什么样子，穴肉只吸着那一根谄媚地吮。

舌尖把嘴唇舔的全是水迹，虎牙又咬着，丰润的唇看的人心痒，外衫早从肩上落了下，挂在臂弯上，随着起伏的动作又往下滑了下去。顶端蹭过敏感处的时候金英韩仰颈呻吟，尾音颤着跌下来，被情欲染的晶亮的眼睛盈满了赤裸的渴求。

骤然绞紧的后穴叫郑技孝也受不住，掐着他腰往深了撞进去，顶端粗暴地撞过敏感点，反复碾着那处，金英韩合上眼连声喘着，尾音勾的细长。

被抱着按在榻上的时候金英韩腰早软的不成样子，还有闲心抬腿去踩他肩膀，纤瘦脚踝系着条细细的红绳，挂着的小银铃铛当啷响着，被郑技孝握着脚腕从小腿一路啄吻到大腿内侧，金英韩敏感地往后缩了下，又被郑技孝拽回来，倾身压了上去。

金英韩抬腿勾上他腰的时候，手指也挑起了他下巴，指腹摩挲过下颔抹上唇角，搂着他脖子抬起头吻了上去。

郑技孝勾缠着他舌尖去尝他口中那点残余的稀薄甜味和淡淡的烟草味，金英韩推着他胸口把人推开些，郑技孝也不恼，唇舌向下咬住了他颈侧的一块皮肉，用力吮吸出红痕，又用牙尖咬着一点点磨，刺痛感让金英韩几乎要带上哭腔，只能勾着他腰身无声地催促着。

热烫硬挺的性器一点点破开穴肉挤进最深处，金英韩收紧了后穴，跟着他粗暴的顶撞低声呻吟，敏感处被照顾服帖让他连声音也软了下去，搂着他脖子贴上他颈侧耳根，把喘息的热气全数扑在他身上，又被郑技孝掐紧了腰，轻声呼痛也没能让郑技孝温柔半分，只恶劣地专挑着他敏感点冲撞，连带出不小的水声，湿黏的脂膏混着些水在抽插间被推挤出来，染成晶亮亮的一片。

金英韩向来无人照拂的性器贴在他小腹间随着他动作前后蹭着，也涨的难受了，金英韩自己往下要摸的手被拍开，只能带着点哭腔地贴在他耳边喘，舌尖舔着他耳垂轻轻地咬，后穴收紧了去吮吸着那一根，又被敏感点被重重碾过 的快感激的失了力气，连腿几乎也勾不住。

被带上顶点的时候金英韩贴在他耳边只剩些急促的气音，湿热的内里把那些浊液往更深处挤压，尤觉不够地绞紧了挤榨，身前白浊沾了一身，星星点点地溅在被压在身下的外衫上。


End file.
